Roleplay:12.Chaos Quest Episode10: Chaos Combat Part I
Chaos Quest The following roleplay is available to everyone! And please read the rules before you start. Although this Roleplay is avaliable to all read this list its rules are important to the roleplay! Free Join! Rules #Only I can unpause/pause the roleplay, add subtitles, alter pictures, To be continued at the end of episode, etc. #Do have to say these two:No G-MODDING OR UNPAUSING ANY TIME!!!!(You may add your character during pause sessions though) #If someone keeps erasing your character and even puts their character there please report to admin. #Don't troll. #Don't just have your character join. Build up or wait for the right moment. #You may choose any canon character (as long as they're not dead - Maria, Black Doom, etc) but you must use the game continuity and explain where they've been if their latest appearence wasn't in Sonic Generations. Example: Metal Sonic has been using Eggman Nega for upgrades after his defeat in Free Riders Then afterwards you may change thier continuity. #Please put your username next to character to avoid confusion. #You may steal Chaos emeralds and other Mystic Emeralds. #PG-13 Nothing above! #No twisting plot to revolve around your character. (Side stories ok) #No using other already used Canons. #'NAZO UNLEASHED HASN'T HAPPENED! NO REFERENCES!' #No Silver he has a role in the future... #YOU BREAK THE FORTH WALL IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! #No Crossovers yet. #No alternate Futures yet. #No One-Ko. #For the tourney 100 people 33 people per person >:) #You have Until Dec 1 To join the tourney. #As you add a character make them sign up. #Just add your character to the Roleplay and not the list and I erase it. #No cheating in battles. You can cheat like energy drinks steroids rigging the stadium but if your caught you'll be disqualified. #No Spamming (Useing the same powerful move again Example> Kamehameha over and over again) #No weapons unless the oponent has an equal weapon (Good Example: Axel Katana vs. Eva Katana) ( Bad example Kai Gun Sukendus: Rocket Launcher XD) #Round 1: Ring out lost but if you kill the oppesing character you lose. #All Emerald and Ring transformations are banned but Natural transformations are allowed. #'(V) = Victory Medal. (L) = Lost Battle.' #No Spirit Bombs.' ' #Spell correctly and actually put effort into editing, no one wants to see this:"Apollo: Mabe if yuo guys werent suhc kerksi we cood do this thiuing." Your edit will be erased #Keep battles short. Characters #Plasma The HedgeFox (Bluray) #Kai The Fox (Bluray) #Necko The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Genearal Sukendus (Bluray) (L) #Zenaroid (Bluray) (V) #Eva The Hedgegoose (EpicPIE/Bluray) #Axel The Hedgehog #Pedo Bear (Bluray) #Sonic The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Miles "Tails" Prower (Bluray) ('L)' #Knuckles The Echidna (Bluray) #Zoorod The Echidna (Bluray) #Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Bluray) #Shadow The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Geo The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Dr. Eggman Nega (Bluray) #Gun COMMANDER(Bluray) #Dean The Shark (Bluray) #Devon The Shark (Bluray) #Allison The Fox #Metal Sonic #Rocket Metal #Stuffy The Mouse #Sokick The Hedgehog #Blaza THE Cat #Fowpaw The Lion #Abby The Duck #Xaxis #Shonza The Hedgehog #Ellie The Echidna #Floyd The Pink Echidna #Bluray The Fox (V) #Pablo The Fox #Tòmas The Hedgehog''' (L)' #Santiago Starson #Dan the Hedgehog (ZX) #Blade the Hedgehog (ZX) #Honor the Hedgehog (ZX) #Darkness the Hedgehog (ZX) #Blitz the Pyrohog (ZX) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Amy Rose (Spongebob100)' (V)' #Patty the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) #Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Mr. E the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Agent Z the Skunk (Spongebob100) #IceFire the Hedgehog (ZX) #Triumph the Hedgehog (ZX) #Cyro the Hedgehog (ZX) #Venen the Hedgehog (ZX) #Matt the Hedgehog (ZX) #Jared (called "Freeze") the unknown (Frozen Scorpio) #Nina the Cat (Frozen Scorpio) #Fuchsia the Bakeneko(Fuchsia) #Rika the Tanuki(Fuchsia) #Hana the Kitsune(Fuchsia) #Blaze the Cat(Fuchsia) #Apallo The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Diana The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Shifter the Crossbreed (Apallo) #Death The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Metal Plasma #Fiona the Fox Apallo) #Shadow the Wolf (shadowthewolf) #Jovan the Wolf (shadowthewolf) #Stardust the Cat (Stardust327) #Comet the Cat (Stardust327) #Sarah the hedgehog (sarahhalloween) #Joanne Hedgecat (Maryxgil) #E-1Million Nexus (Apallo) #Tails Doll (Apallo) #Rik The Spidermonkey (MR.GAMEANDFIGHT) #Isaiah The Red Wolf (MR.Zaya) #Shred The Red Wolf (MR.Zaya) #Skiddo the hunter (Frozen Scorpio) #Leaona the Cat (Apallo) #Kimmiko the Seedarian (older version, Apallo) #Ghost the Wolfhog (Apallo) #Craniac the mutant (frozen scorpio) #Rust the mutant (Frozen scorpio) #Sai the Fox(Tailsman67) #Cold the Hedgehog(Tailsman67) #Zero the Wolf (ZX) #Razor the Wolf (ZX) #JT the Androhog (Sonicstar3000) Spectaters #All Partcipating But Not Fighting At The Moment #Fight Losers #Random Mobians (Anyone) #Legion of Darkness members not typically count as Mobians (Frozen Scorpio) Matches Round 1 Part 1 #Zenaroid The ? vs. Miles "Tails" Prower #General Sukendus vs. Amy Rose #Bluray The Fox vs. Tomas The Hedgehog #Triumph The Hedgehog vs. Fuchsia The Bakenko #Blade The Hedgehog vs. Xaxis #EggMan Nega vs. Mr. E The Hedgehog #Necko The Hedgehog vs. Stuffy The Mouse #Venen The Hedgehog vs. Rika The Tunki #Agent Z vs. Eva The Hedgegoose #Shadow The Hedgehog vs. Shonza The Hedgehog #Ghost The Hedgehog vs. Devon The Shark #Tails Doll vs. Sarah The Hedgehog #Matt The Hedgehog vs. Diana The Hedgehog Chapter 58: The Day Has Come! Plasma: Ok guys its time to sign up! All Of Bluray's Characters: OK Jack: Hi guys, I'm here to sign up too Patricia, Amy & Patty: Us too! Stardust: I'll sign up, too! :) Plasma: Uck....Zenaroid is here with his team.. Zenaroid: *Looks Over* >:) Dan: Sorry guys, but my friends have asked me to join their team, for the tournament, along with Blade, but I will still work with you, just outside the tournament. Eva: It ok Allison: *Puts head down abit* :( Geo: ? Dan: *starts to walk away* See ya guys later, and don't expect me to go easy on you, just because you are my friends! Blade: *looks a little bit sad* See you later Allison, I'll talk to you later! *Starts to walk way with Dan* Comet: *Pushing people aside* Move it! I'm joining this tournament as well! Agent Z: Welcome (appears from the Shadows) Allison: Ok... Plasma: So we should start making devisons like them! Kai:K.... Mr. E: Let the fun begin (appears in a Black Cloak covering his whole body) Hello Sonic: *Eyes becomes wide* Jack: It's Mr. E! Sonic: I feel Tails! Plasma: Beat it Mr.E. We've got things to be going.... Mr. E: But it is already too late, I've already signed in along with my Asocist: Agent Z Eggman: *Still Hidden In Sign Up Area* I think we should allow teams! Eggman Nega: Yes, but if it comes to it you'll still have to battle your teams. Dr. EggPlankton; Yes, we should put them in teams & I know what they should be on. We'll just set the teams in Random (spots Mr. E in a Black Cloak with Agent Z) Who's that? Egg Man: Are you sure let's wiat and see... (Back At The Heroes* Kai: Don't get so cocky Mr. E! Mr. E: I'm not, now if you excuse me I got training to do, but there's a warning I should tell you, one of you...is a spy for the Eggmen (goes into the Training Room with Agent Z) Agent Z: Have a pleasent day Axel: IT'S EVA! Eva: *Slaps Axel* Noob.... Shonza: *iN sHADOWS* >:) Its Axel.... Jack: Who said that? Amy: We'll explain later Patty: Ok then, maybe someone in the shadows think Axel is the Spy Jack: We'll have to find the spy later, right now we gotta do some training Axel: We already trained in the emerald we've gotta sign up... Eva: And then we can wait and train! Axel: Don't were yourself out! >:) Eva: *Rolls Eyes* Ok then lets just sit and wait. Jack: Ok then I'll sign up for you guys (signs up) Patricia: Me too (Signs up) Amy: I'll do it (signs up) Come on guys, let's sign up Isaiah:*breathing heavily* Hmph. Bluray: ? Patty: (signs up) Come on, let's sign up & win that Tournament( Metal: False statement from huge fools! Zenaroid: I haven't seen Jackson in a while... Kai TH: (appears) And I haven't seen my Target for a while either Necko: Heyt guy I kicked the butt of >:P Kai TH: But thanks to Dr. EggPlankton my Cybernetics & Robotic Parts have upgraded even more, so I can have my Revenge Necko: Sure,whatever loser >:P Plasma: Hmm.... Kai TH: See you in the ring, Losers (Leaves) Plasma: He doe srealize the ring is right there right? Tori: There are 3 rings....3 BATTLES AT THE SAME TIME?!?!?!?! Allison: I hope we don't get paired up against Dan's team, having to hurt Blade would be-- Kai: *Puts Hand To Ear* WHAT WAS THAT I HEAR >:) Jack: Guys, let's have fun when the Battle begins Dean: Ok. Devon: I'll totally pwn! >:D Amy: I hope those other Fighters are trying to go easy on me Patricia: Don't worry Amy, there about 100 Fighters joining in, so good luck today Amy: Thanks Patricia Patricia: Your welcome Zoorod: Possibly 100. The number can be anwhere from 2 to 100.... Jack: Anyways, we'll try our best in the Tournament & have fun Zoorod: Hmph. Naive fool! May I remind you that if we lose the Emeralds may go to Zenaroid! Sukendus: Or me. You wiped out my entire army >:) Jack: Or the Eggmen Patricia: Just try your best guys & good luck Jack: Right. To Freedom! Freeze: (walks toward them) You could lose to me, though. Geo: I doubt it. *Smiles* Freeze: You are allowed to doubt me, though you might be doubting the wrong person. Jack: I don't think so, may the best Fighter win Geo: Yup! Patricia: I hope we win Sokick: ? Hello my name's Sokick! Nina: (walks towards them) (silent) dEVON: Hello? Jack: Hi there, my name is Jack the Hedgehog & these are my friends Patricia: Hi, I'm Patricia the Skunk Plasma: Hmm... Jack: Are you ok, Plasma? Plasma: Yeah... Jack: Ok, good luck. I hope we both make it to the Finals Together Axel: I WILL! Patty: Remember what Mr. E said. We have a spy, spying on us Pedo: I'AM NOT SCARED OF HIM I'LL POUND HIM! Jack: Look like Mr. E have finally come out of hiding & comes outside to play Amy: I wonder Mr. E would look like if he took off the Cloak Allison: What would happen if we broke Zenaroid's helmet.... Jack: Well then let's find out when the Match begins Metal Plasma: Dream on! His hat is made of an unknown substance Eva: Don't be so negative Metal Plasma: .... Patricia: Come on, just don't be so negative about it & be positive for a change Meta Plasma; Ok... Patricia: Thank you Jack: Anyways, let's see who we're facing Plasma: Sign ups aren't done yet! Jack: Ok then, then we'll just have to wait Geo: Yeah... Patricia: Ok Patricia: Me too. I feel it as well Jack: Are you two ok? Jack: Haha, I don't get it Fiona: U wont get away. The Real Apallo Wont Let You Two Will He's 1000 times stronger than u! HELLLP Jack: No seriously, I don't get it, I didn't feel a thing, I'm still me Patricia: He's still Jack Jack: Uh huh, I don't get it. By the way, you wanted to see out the window or not? Amy: Anyways, save your energies for the Tournament, ok? Apallo: Amy do u believe me and will u help me clear my name Amy: Yes, Apallo. (to everyone) Guys...(points to the real Apallo) He is the real Apallo (Two Wolves appear next to Eva Apallo: Well at least you guys believe me. You guys are my real friends, -glares at the others- they were never my friends. Every one makes stupid mistakes. Necko: Feels bad... (Ok I'll stop I just wanaa fot he tourney) (Thank you) Apallo: Come on sis. -signs in- Mabye if they knew why i did some of the thi8ngs i did. Diana: -frouns- Shifter: -looking at them from afar- Dont worry children of the gods, they are your friends. And it's time they knew the truth. Eva: Ah... Who are you? ???: You dont remember me Eva come on now think of Katana camp with Evo and the others Patricia: So now we know who the Real Apallo is, which one is the real Diana? ???: Eva think I have a twin borther that looks just like me but a hedgehog Diana : -looks down- Spy:I cant do this....... i feel too bad.... Shifter: -jumps down and cathes every one's attenchion- Hello Knux and the others, Plasma, Kai, ect. Jack: It's you again Shifter: I have information for all of the heroes Eva: SHADOW THE WOLF! Long time! *Walks Up To Hug* Freeze: (sighs) Nobody remembers me. Nina: (silent) Geo: I know its you Jared! Come on I can't forget you! Anyway who's your friend? Freeze: Doo not call me that! Also, she is not my friend, she's my latest invention... sort-of. Geo: What wrong? Don't even like your own name now? Freeze: Correct. Geo: Why-- You know what just good luck *Shakes Hand* Freeze: I hope to see everyone do well. Necko: Oh we will do good! Devon: Ignore the 7 year old... Nina: (silent) Freeze: (Horrified) He's 7? His participation should not be allowed! Necko: OH YEAH! I CAN GO SUPER! AND PLASMA CAN'T Plasma: *Turns Back* Freeze: Well neither can I, but I'm still powerful. Necko: Whatever! I promise that I'll win no matter what! I wonder who my oppenent is... Stuffy: *Runs In And Bumps Into Necko* Necko: Watch it kid! Stuffy: Oh yeah you better watch your mouth I'll pwn with my Puss N' Boots Sword! Sign Up Guy: Name? Age. Stuffy: Stuffy The Mouse. Age: 6 Tori: O.O Necko: *Thought* Thats my oppenent.... Freeze: (Shocked) THAT'S HORRIBLE! Isn't there supposed to be an age restriction for these kind of things? Sign Up Guy: Ages 4 and below cannot join. Stuffy: YEAH! Freeze: 0_0 Plasma: Don't worry they probably won't make it through the first round...They'll pwn each other... Shifter: EVZEZRY ON THAT IS GOOL LISTEN UP. Apallo's Home World is Destroied Plasma; Aw man....But we need to get the emeralds back first lets just enter and get this over with Shifter: Nt finished yet. I is merging with Mobius As We Speak. This Tournament. I believe that if we win we can assure that we have enough time. Kai: OK! So lets win this and beat Zenaroid! Apallo: I will finish him off. He will Pay for what he did to my grandpa.......... Violet: Subject Apallo. Action. Kill Apallo: Every one..... I have a secret....... Plasma: What? Apallo: Look at eh Green Quantam Shard. Let It talk to u Plasma: -_- Fine I brought the Scroll too! Green Sprit: The one known as Zenaroid is using the Negative Quantam Energy to Make himnself envincable only the victor of the tournament can use the positive energy to destory him forever (No He isn't) (Omgfine i'll wai but when it coem s to my sagas and episodes Muahahahahahaha) Eva: *Smacks Grren SHrad* -__ Really lets just start the tournement. Green Sprit: I was kidding ass! I mean, It wanst true butApallo is Strong Enough To Be Put in a Team Of 3 ApallO:Ok Mr Sprit Good Night -puts shard in bag- Ok let's go Joanne: Hey guys, I'm not too late for this am I? Shifter: Do I know U...... u look familar Joanne: *looks at him* I don't think we've met. Shifter: You look so alluring Joanne: Um, ok. Jack: Just remember to keep your head in the game, got it? Patricia: Don't worry, I got it Diana: I miss Lunas Jack Jack: Don't worry, Lunas will come back, by the way. I don't know Lunas is either a Boy or a Girl Diana: -slaps him- He is a boy. I bet Tails wont want to help find him ( sorry i didnt log in) Shadow the Wolf: (Hugs Eva back) I know it has been a while? Eva:Have you seen Evo I ddin't see him all summer. ???: So she knows your friend? Plasma: Hi Joanne. Shadow the Wolf: (points to the wolf next to her) I would like you to meet an old friend of mine Jovan the Wolf Jovan: Hey Joanne: Hello there. Shadow the Wolf: Sorry I havent been around Eva but I had to train Jovan Eva: It's ok. Jack: Sorry Diana, I just can't tell because of that name Diana: That's ok. And It wasent his fault he was under the influence of the shard. The Quantam Shards have Ablities that are triggered by the Quantam energy that was released when the Emerald was shattered. This one creates a Vision Disrupter. It makes people see things like that Future Junior guy. He wasent there he was just a agent for that old Ape Patricia: You mean he was only an Agent for Sukendus? Rik: -walking by- boo boop bee doop.... Jack: Rik, what are you doing here? Rik: Jack? Jack: What are you doing here inside the Tournament Arena? Rik: are you kidding? I love tournaments Patricia: You do? Amy: We're here in the tournament to battle for the Chaos Emeralds Rik:..... I guess I could use a Chaos emerald for my super emerald fragments..... Diana: No. I mean You saw what looked liked and older version of Baby Junior But it wasent him it was a Agent following you guys around. Lunas thought Tails was a Robo Tails and attacked him. It wasent his fault. Knux: I'am sorry guys.... Plamsa: I think sign ups are almost over... Isaiah & Shred: GO GO GO GO GO!!! *runs down and signs up* Eva: Hi guys! Isaiah:...Yo. Shred:Hi. Eva: Ok now that you've signed up our team is almost complete! Isaiah:Okay? Eva: Well whatever, don't be excited. Isaiah:Now, Eva, whoever said I was? Eva: -_- Its a fighting tournement. Why not be excited? Isaiah:YOU JUST-I should really smack you right now. Eva: Whatever still I mean as ever *Puts Hands In Pockets and Her entire body reflects Into Isaiah's Eyes Dramaticly* Maybe if you were nicer you wouldn't have to fight all the time.... Apallo: Zenaroid. >;( I promice you. I will defeat you. ( NO TIME PARADUX U IN RONG CONTINEWITY REPLY YA BUM) (Eff you, fuskin beyotch. You are an insult to mankind.) Isaiah:*smacks her* Eva: *Ducks* Save in for the tourney *Wlaks Away* Isaiah:*teleports in front of her and punches her in the face* SHUT UP. Eva: *Grabs Fist* If you don't like fighting why do you do it so much? *Lets go and walks away* Isaiah:Again. Whoever said I did, fool. Eva: *Sits down on Bench and waits* Geo: ok guys don't argue as much! (Y U LIEK REMOVIN EVIDENSE???? YU CONFAGARIUS) Isaiah:... Geo: Eva say sorry! Eva: Why do I have to say sorry, he's the dude! Geo: JUST SAY IT OR I'LL READ YOUR THOUGHTS OUT LOUD! Eva: Okay whataver! I'am....Sorry Isaiah.... Apallo: STOOOOP! Isaiah:Apallo. You've been as stupid as ever. Apology accepted, Eva. Freeze: Can we just move on to the fighting now? Eva: *Sigh of Relief * I'am glad Comet: Where's the fighting?! Stardust: We don't need fighting... Comet: Whatever...Wait, shut up! Bluray: Hey Star! Hey Comet! Fighting Central here! Sokick: And we'll own you all! Fowpaw: Yeah! Zenaroid: Hmph! Apallo: You know what Isaiah, I might make mistakes but that doesent mean that you and everyone else has to badtalk me all the time. Patricia: Let's begin Apallo: -what do i have to do to get some respect around here im just as powerful as them. and they make stupid choices too- Geo: Aren't those those kids ffrom that one scholl advertised on TV once....Emerald Rvenue Acadmey! Ellie: ... Kimmiko: Lundaria, are u shure that we can trust Ellie? She took in the dark core rember Lundaria: I know i know but she is needed because of her power. Ghost: -praticing his Keyblade Dualwielding Skills- I dotn like her either Kimi but we need help see that kid over ther i sence a lot of darkness from him Shonza: Yup, Ellie a thief she did anything to win those Olympics... Ellie: ... Geo: *Thought* Who is that? Isaiah:...Eh? Pedo: *Looks Determined To Win*.... Kimmiko: Well Ellieis my responsibality Isaiah: Pedo, you look faggish. Pedo: *Walks away* All i do is stand and breath... Geo: COME ON START TOURNEY! Shred:OOOHHHHHH!!! Isaiah:WHOOOAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Isaiah And Shred: HWWHAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Shadow: EGG MEN START THE TOURNEY DAMMIT! Isaiah:Shaddap Shad. Shadow: Hmph...We've been waiting for 2 hours I feel like just Shooting Egg Man and getting this over with... Isaiah:...Fag. Shadow: Whatever. Geo: Zaya techniclly your wrong *Talks Telepathicly To Isaiah* He has a kid with Blaze in the Future.... Apallo: Ultmite lifeform. Ello Shadow: Hmph... Apallo: -taps his shoulder with hand and it causes him to get burnt- whoops sorry shadow. You seem to have some chaos constipation. Isaiah:First off, Geo, it was an INSULT. Second of all, mind your beeswax, MOFO!!! Geo: *Thought* I'am surprised he is a goood guy... Freeze: (to Isaiah) Watch your language, there are children present. Axel: He couldn't give a crap. He alaways acts like that. Stuffy: ? Apallo: Shadow, You need to use a Chaos Blast to let it all out. Ok It's like haveing a stomachache.s Shadow: Don't touch me! Isaiah:Shut up Axel. I can speak for myself, YOU BUM! Axel: -_-... Apallo: I hope you know what happens to u if u dont get help Shaodw Shadow: I know what I'am doing! Jared: Accept the fact that you don't know what your doing, and move on! Apallo: Shadow, we know who will make u listen to reason. OH AMY! Axel And Shadow: Who me! Isaiah:...Amy is creepy. I saw this gross video with her eating sonic with her ANUS. No offense, Amy... Eva: Don't trust Youtube so much. Isaiah:I wouldn't. It's just that was really repulsive. I can picture it a wholnother way... Sugar doing it to MERCURY. eVA: Oh.....kay. Apallo: AMY SHADOW NEED A LECTURE (flash back to Adventure 2 when she is talking to him) Shadow: Don't bother, the more energy I build the faster I'll crush you! Apallo: But it's not good for you. Because....... you will explode. Shadow: Shut up I know my limits! Shred:Don't get too cocky, Shadow. Shadow: Ok ok whatever... Sonic: Hm...Tails wher eare you? Apallo: Shadow, I exceed you ok. And trust me on this u might want to step out side and do a chaos blast to let it out. But hey it's not like it happenened to my friend Aroura. My bestfriend who died that way sHADOW: Just Shut up. Apallo: Hey shadow look what i have on a flash drive Shadow: ? Apallo: A guy i knew gave this to meLook it;s maria and u and the professer and your brother. look Diana: ! OMG! Rust: (enters) (laughs) You are all very pathetic. Craniac: (enters) (shaking) I a-a-a-agree w-w-with you. Jack: What's going on here? Rust: Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Rust, and that (points to Craniac banging his head on a wall) is Craniac. Craniac: I WANNA' DOUSE THE SUN!! Apallo: Which cartoon refference are u from? Rust: What do you mean? Craniac: (walking on the walls) I'm the only sane person left. (chuckles) Cartoon references. What's a cartoon? Apallo: Nevermind ^.^ Rust: Good. Now when will this tourney start? Craniac: Must kill... must kill...(starts scribbling on the ceiling) Jack: Now that's something you don't see everyday Apallo: Jack. May I talk to you privetly Jack: Uh, sure why not. I'll be right back guys (To Apallo) Is there something you want to say to me? Apallo: Jack. I want you to make shure that I and the other main heroes make it to the finals. Jack: Ok. I won't let you down Apallo, & besides I'm already pumped up for this Tournament Apallo: I need to win so i can show everyone that im not stupid or anything. This is not for bragging, not for pide this is for the world. If one of the others win then the victory will go to their heads and then later on thier bragging and acting liek they are immortal like my parents. And then.... you know what happens then...so that's why i must win. Jack: Ok, ok. But watch out for the other Strong Opponents, they're super deadly Apallo:I would tell tthe others but they would all just say that I' just want to win just to beat Zenaroid. They all think that im going to do every ht8ng i just said to u just now. But if yolu told them tehn they would probally believe u.Oh and anouther thing for me there's more at stake that everythign that i have just told u. I't some thing realy important to me. Jack: Ok, I hope we both make it into the Final 2 Apallo : Me too. And thanks budddy that;s why your my best friend. and I'lll tell u what will happen if i were to lose (wispoers it to Jack and Jack only) And it wont be sealed ever again. Jack: Uh, what weren't be sealed ever again? Apallo: I just told u Jack: What? What won't be sealed ever again? Patricia: Come on guys, the Tournament is about to start Jack: Oh, Coming! (goes towards Patricia) (i dotn want bluray or the others to know abotuit beause eh will jsut say nop and erase it) (I think we need some special Tpournament Episode Rules like spamming, cheating, ect) Joanne: Alright I'm ready for this! Jack: Me too Amy: I'm ready too Patty: Me too Patricia: Jack & I are always ready Mr. E: (appears, still in his Black Cloak) I'm also ready Agent Z: It's time for battle Geo: Lets go! Egg Man: WELCOME! And whoeverwrote on the ceiling owes me 5 hundred rings! We will start momentarily Jack: Oh boy! Oh Boy! I can't hardly wait! Apallo: Alright. -put's on his Mark of the Sun Jacket he got from Kyo- Patricia: I can't hardly wait either Amy: I wonder who's facing who? Diana: Eggman! Dont you dare pit certin people togetherr just to see them kill eatch other! Dr. EggPlankton: It's time to see who's fighting who in the Tournament, we'll set all of you up in the board in Random Jack: Random? Dr. EggPlankon: Yes Random, we have the Tournament Board to keep track on who's fighting who in each round Kimmiko: -sings the Nyan cat song- Dr. EggPlankton: Let the Tournament Begin, shall we? Apallo: Oh what's the point. Im gonna lose. Axel: Well, I'AM GONNA WIN! Apallo: The rest of the strong guys in our group will probally want me goine jsut to get rid of me but i'll fight. Becauseif i dont then everything wil end anyway.. Apallo: -looks up into the sky- Eggman: IT'S READDDDDDDDY! THE FIRST MATCH! ZENAROID VS. MILES! Sonic: TAILS!??! Tails: *Has Black Cloak with black spikes Under Eyes Chapter 59: Tails' New Power! Zenaroid: Small platform...Ah Miles? Tails: Silence Zenaroid! I'll crush you! Zenaroid: yeah you beat me dream on! Tails: CHAOS SPEAR! Zenaroid: Absorb! Now to arena out you! *Dashes At Tails* Tails: *Rolls Under* Tails: *Zaps In Back* Zenaroid: *Gets Hit* Hmph my full power won't be necessary Miles... {C}{C}Tails: Final someone who respect my name instead of that dirt Tails... Zenaroid: *Tackles* Tails: GRR *Shoots In Stomach* {C}{C}Zenaroid: ... >:) {C}{C}Tails: *Starts Punching* It end here {C}{C}Zenaroid: Acid...Assualt! *Smashes Tails In Face* {C}{C}Tails: *Falls Off Arena* {C}{C}Tails: *Flys Back In Before He Falls Out* Hmph! Bring it on Helmet head! {C}{C}Tails: *Grabs Glass Bottles* Shut the hell up Isaiah I know what I'am doing! *sHOOTS Zenaroid* {C {C {C}{C {C {C {C {C {C}{C Zenaroid: *Exorbs* {C {C {C}{C {C {C {C {C {C}{C Zenaroid: *Kicks Tails Face* {C {C {C}{C {C {C {C {C {C}{C Tails: Hmm.... Two Tailed TERROR!*Two giant Whip Lazers come out the tip ofHis Tails* *Whips Zenaroid* I'am the new elite Zenaroid! {C {C {C}{C {C {C {C}{C}Zenaroid: AH *Grabs Tails and smashes On Arena* SILENCE YOUR DONE!T {C {C {C}{C {C {C {C}{C}tAILS: *gETS uP* {C {C {C}{C {C {C {C}{C}zENAROID: enough! acid assualt! * {C {C {C}{C {C {C {C}{C}Tais Is brutally injured and defeated. {C {C {C}{C {C {C {C}{C}Tails: Uh... {C {C {C}{C {C {C {C}{C}eGGmAN: game! nEXT MATCH >:) Snic: *Thought* Tails what happened to him.... Jack: Why is he wearing a Black Cloak? Patricia: I don't know, but I don't like the looks of this Tori: I just hope he isn't bad.... Amy: Oh my goodness Patty: I just hope Tails can beat Zenaroid Apallo: He is surpassing his power. Tails is no match. Be careful Buddy Joanne: Come on Tails! Show him what you're made of Craniac: (sitting far away) (calmly) Let the carnage commence. (twitches) Freeze: (sitting next to him) (thinking "There is something about this guy that intrigues me") Jack: Go get him Tails! Diana: If you lose u have to bring my brother back! Even if u win! Jack: Ok, ok. Sheesh Isaiah:...Hmph. Eva: Let's face it Tails is ...What is Zenaroid anyway? Axel: A POODLE! XD Isaiah:No, Axel, he's more of a cocky, lifeless fuck-up that thinks that he'd beat us all. And kill us. Shred:Oh great. Tails is being a pussy. Diana: Oh forgive us and not him. It wasent todally his fault you stupid,..... Apallo: Diana cool it. Diana: But... Apallo... Apallo: I SAID COOL IT! Pedo: Lul... Jack: How did Tails ever done a Chaos Spear? Geo: *Thought* Tails...heart isn'tPURE! Patricia: (sighs) (Thought: Tails wasn't like himself, what's wrong with him?) Apallo: Hey when tails is done imma talk to him. Isaiah:PUT SOME EFFORT INTO IT, TAILS! Shred:And... he lost. Isaiah:WUSSIE! *throws glass bottle at tails* Jack: Isaiah, don't interupt the Tournament! (notices Tails doing his Two Tailed Terror) Mama mia! Patricia: Whao, both Zenaroid & Tails are both evenly matched, but one of them is even more powerful than the other Apallo: No Zenaroid is supressing his power Sonic: TAILS! Isaiah:Argh. Jack: Apallo? What's going on here? Amy: I wonder who's up next? Patricia: Well then, let's find out Apallo: Guys. Drop out. Now. Patricia and Amy. -Super 17 theme is palyed here- ...........Zenaroid will not stop until he gets what he wants Patricia: What should we do? Apallo: Everyone that can hold thier own against Zenaroid ....me isaiah, plasma and the rest...... we can do this. You cant if you can make it that is. Everyone isnt normal Chapter 60: The Chaos Potential! {C}{C}Sukendus: Oh no.... {C}{C}Dr. EggPlankton: Let's see who's up next. Oh would you look at that, Sukendus & Amy are next {C}{C}Amy: I guess I'm uP. Sukendus: I'll crush you like a bug! {C}{C}Amy: Not today, Sukendus! {C}{C}Sukendus: *Steps On Arena* Amy: (steps on the Arena) Sukendus: Ladies first! Amy: Thanks (charges at Sukendus) I guess, I'll be using my own moves this times Sukeendus: *Charages As Well* Amy: (punches Sukendus) Sukendus: *Punches Her Fist* Amy: (Got hit, but only tiny ammount of damage) Whao, it's time to bring my A-Game on! (kicks Sukendus at his Face) Sukendus: *Knive Blade Come Out Gloves* Amy: (gasps) He's got a Knife! I gotta watch out for the blade of his Knife Sulendus: *sLASHES aT hER* Amy: (dodges) Whao! That was close! (kicks Sukendus' Hand with the Knife, causing Sukendus' Knife to fall out of his hand & off the Arena) I don't think so (The Knives Come Out The Glove) Sukendus: IT'S FAIR CUZZ SHE HAS A HAMMER! Amy: And we're not allowed to use Weapons unless we have the same Weapons (thought: It's now or never!) It's now or never! (jumps up kicks Sukendus at the Chest with Both Feet, causing him to fall backwards off the Arena) Sukendus: *Stabs Her Feet With Glove* -_- Amy: (dodges again) Sorry, but your outta here! (kicks Sukendus' Face, causing Sukendus to fall off the Arena) Sukendus: *bOCKS aGAIN* -_- Amy: Boy, your really strong, but I can't be defeated (runs up to Sukendus & punches him in the Stomach really hard) sUKENDUS: *Cuts her arm* Amy: (dodges again) Cut it out! Sukendus: AHH! CRAPPY PUN! *Tackles Her* Amy: (goes through Sukendus' Leg & kicks him at his Behind) That's not even a Pun Sukendus: *Almost Falls Out* I'am not going to lose to a brat like you! Amy: Think again Sukendus! (kicks Sukendus' Back with Full Force) sUKENDUS: *sgRABS hER lEG* Amy: (smirks & then flips Sukendus on his Back) Give up yet?8 Sukendus: *Lands On Feet An dFlips Her* Flip fight? Amy: (lands on her feet) Oh it is on now! (Kicks Sukendus at his Chest) Take that! Sukendus: *Stabs Foot* GIVE UP! Amy: (dodges) Never! (slaps Sukendus super hard) Sukendus: THAT' IT! *Puts Knives Back In And Stand With Hands Behind Back* Amy: Looks like someone's Angry Sukendus: Looks like someones gonna lose. Amy: Yeah & it's gonna be You! Sukendus: * Punches Amy* Amy: (dodges by jumping over Sukendus' Punch & then she runs on Sukendus' Arm up to his head & then kicks Sukendus at the back of his head) Hiiya Sukendus: *Thought* Oh great, if I could hit her but I can't lay a blow one hit I can send he rflying but she's to fast *Gets Up* Amy: (thought: I never gone this fast before, Maybe I've got superspeed like Sonic. Let's find out) Ok Sukendus, if you want me, then come & get me Sukendus: Nah, you go. Amy: Are you sure you can handle my new speed? Sukendus: Yeah whatever... Amy: Ok then, if you say so (runs in her new supersonic speed & spindashes at Sukendus & spin him around, making Sukendus dizzy & falls down & then stops) (gasps) Wow, I've become superfast Sukendus: *Closes Eyes To Avoid Attack* Just end this battle! Amy: Ok then (trips Sukendus) Timber! Sukendus: *Falls On Amy* Amy: (gets out of the way avoiding been crushed by Sukendus) Phew! (pushes Sukendus off the Arena) Bye Bye! Sukendus: HOW! Geo: It's simple really. By training so hard in the Chaos Emerald Dimension are bodies became stronger and more tolerant to pain as our bodies now fight and heal faster how does it feel to lose to a little girl?!?! :) Sukendus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Zoorod: Wimp.... Amy: I did it! I've Beaten Sukendus! Chapter 61: The Dark Chaos Opponent! Tòmas: Let's just get this done so I can get to the hot girls! Bluray: -_- Lets get this done so I can move to the next round... Tòmas: You obviously think I'am gonna lose! However, I was trapped in the emerald Training as well! Bluray: Crap.... Tòmas: DARK CHAOS COFFIN! Bluray: ? Dr. EggPlankton; Let the Battle Begin! Bluray: *Dodghges Coffin* GULP! Tòmas: *Gets Out Dark Chaos Katana* Bluray: Wow -_-....What a coward I'll beat him any way *Starts Charging ATTack* Tòmas: *Stabs Bluray* DON'T KEEP YOURSELF OPEN >:) Bluray: Ah Darn it all Tòmas: *Hits On Every Word* THAT *HIT* WHAT * HIT * SHE *HIT* SAID! >:) Bluray: I feel so weak already...T Tòmas: *Thought* ha now that my Dark CHaos Sword Exorbs Energy he'll been done in a second... Bluray: BLUE RAY! Tòmas: *Uses Sword To Reflect At Bluray* Bluray: *Gets Thrown Into The Air off Arena* Oh nO! Bluray: Ray Rush! *Red Aura Surronds Bursting To Arena Head First* Oof... Tòmas: Back for more! >:) Bluray: GRAVIRAI! T'omas: *Exorbs Gravirai* Bluray: ION GRAVIRAI! Tomas: *Exorbs* >:) Bluray: *Thought* If I go any farther then Ion then I'll destroy the arena and automaticlly get an arena out.... Bluray: ZAKERUGA! *Lightning Shoots Out Mouth* Tomas: *Cuts In Half* Once I'am done with you I can get back to the ladies..... Bluray: -_- Tomas: STICK IN THE HOLE! *Punches Down On Arena* Bluray: GIGANO BLUE RAY!@ *Smashes Tomas With Great Force*tOMAS: ahh! *fALLS tO tHE gROUND aND gETS bACK UP* t Tòmas: END GAME! *Dark Chaos Coffin starts Absorbing Bluray* Bluray: This is the end all my hard work *head falls down* Tòmas: SOON I'LL HAVE ALL OF YOUR ENERGY AND THROW YOU OUT THE ARENA!A TEHNN MAKE OUT WITH SOME HOT BABES! >:3 Bluray: *About To Give Up* Annie: HEY IMMORTAL MAN! YYipper: Don't give up Buddy were here for you one hundred percent!Bluray: *AbouWaskes Up* ANNIE YIPPER! bLURAY: *bREAKS fREE*b Bluray: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Tòmas: *Slashes At Him Bluray: *Gains Energy From Friend sAnd Dodges* DIOGA BLUE RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tòmas: AHHHHHHHH! *Gets Hit And Sent Back Out The Wall of The Building out The Arena* Chapter 62: Triumph vs. Fuchsia! Dr. EggPlankton: Our next match is Triumph The Hedgehog vs. Fuchsia The Bakeneko Omochao: And I'll be narrotating this one properly! Fuchsia: Sugoi! Omochao: However where is Triumph? Omochao: TRIUMPH! Omochao: Ready Triumph! Triumph: As always! Sorry I'm late! I got lost! Now, *assume battle pose* let's go! Omochao: ok ready! GO! EggMan Nega: THATS MY LINE!!!! Triumph: *for his first attack, he fires 5 fireballs that home in on Fuchsia's currant location, then he runs to avoid the almost certain attack by Fuchsia.* Omochao: To begin Triumph fires 5 furious fireballs can Fuchsia dodge them? Fuchsia:*dodges* Wind Fly!*her wings expand and create small razor-like twisters* Triumph: *creates pillar of ice under his feet which launches him into the air, dodging the twisters* Nice try, but not good enough! *he uses static thrusters to cover the distance between him and Fuchsia, leaving 10 m distance* Cluster grenade! *shoots about 50 small balls of electricity, which if one touches Fuchsia, it will stick to her and explode contact* Omochao: And with some dangerous and awesome aerial combat, Triumph dodges Fuchsia attack. What will she do, now!??!?! Nega: ._.' Triumph: I thought that this would be a challenge, now, *electricity is forming around his fore-arms* let's see what you've got against the storm! *unleashes a storm on Fushcia, who will need split second time to ecape both of his attacks.* Fuchsia: Rock Fly!*her wings expand and form a shield around her* Triumph: *The small electric grenades explode on contact with Fuchsia's rock shield, effecticly rendering it useless. Then his thunder storm hits.* Fuchsia: Waaaaaaah! Triumph: Then he follows up with a furious flurry of hits against Fuchsia, then landed a devastating blow to her jaw, knocking her out of the thunder storm. Fuchsia:*falls to the ground* Bluray (In crowd): FUCHSIA DON'T GIVE UP! Triumph: *charges up a furious attack of fire and ice* Bluray: JUMP! Triumph: *shoots projectiles from his hands, each one of them has the properties of either fire or ice. They each home in on Fuchsia's general direction.* Annie: Huh! Triumph: *is shooting the projectiles even faster, and they are swarming Fuchsia.* Zoorod: I guess this was one of those, "no contest" fights. Chapter 63: The Dark Alliance Rises! (Right it down there this is Blade and Xaxis' Battle Later) Xaxis: Hmm...Where is he... "Right here!" called out Blade, wearing his usual dark green pants and silver jacket, with his blade sheathed on his back, standing in the arena. Xaxis: Ah yes, Blade.... Blade had a ghost of a smile on his face, "You ready to get this started?" Xaxis: Ok.... Blade then calls out to Nega, "Hey Nega, start the match already!" Then draws his sword and then throws it to Dan, who catches it. Eggman Nega responded "AH YES!, START BALDE VS. XAXIS!" Nega thought "In one minute I'll easily crush E! Blade then gets in his melee fighting stance, and prepares for Xasix's attack. Xaxis: ...Bring it! Blade then turns invisible, and intangible. Xaxis: Hmm...mind like tricks Then Xasix hears almost silent noises all over the arena, as if Blade is trying to confuse Xasix. Xaxis: Hm.. Yes... Very sly. Then almost out of nowhere, Xasix get hit in the face, then Blade (who is invisible) runs off. Xaxis: *Takes The Punch* Mmm-Hmm... good.... Then Blade's intagibillity wears off, but is still invisible. Xasix: Not yet... Then Blade continues with his tricks and tries to confuse Xasix. Xasis: Not official yet... Blade saw that his tactic was getting old and Xasix was wise to it, so he made his way to Xasix, twisting and turning. Xaxis: *Jumps Up* Blade stops moving and slows down his breathing, in the hope of making Xasix that he was somewhere else. Xaxis: Hm...Noting just normalness... Blade isn't complete convinced that Xasix doesn't know that he is there. Xaxis:: *Begins to wall jump from ceiling down And Step Back* The Indoor Arena is so small. Can't wait for round 2... Blade is curiously watching his opponent. Xaxis: Hmm..I'm getting way to ahead of myself I have to focus on Blade... When he was distracted slightly, Blade jumped up and kicked him in the back. Xaxis: *Snags His Foot And Smashes His Head Into Arena Floor* "Argh, son of a --!" Then punches him a couple times in the face, followed by a power arc with his fist towards Xaxis face. Xaxis: *Takes The First Few Punches To Measure some of Blade's power then leans back Kicks Blade up to the ceiling waits for him to come back down and kicks him into a wall.* Allison: Blade! Just wall jump back on the Small Arena and you'll be fine. Omochao: Can Blade recover from the Ferocious Combo?!??!?! Blade dashes back into the action, dealing what he received thrice-fold, laying into Xasix dealing out cruel punches and kicks, followed up by a powerful uppercut. Xaxis: *Does What Eva did last round by Kicking off then Ceiling to slam Blade into the ground* "Arggh!" Blade got hit by both attacks, but go up again, then bashes Xaxis again, kneeing him in the face multiple times, then kicking him in the side of the knee joint. Xaxis: *Jumps Dodging The Kicks And Propels Feet To Face* Blade dodged the feet to the face, then grabs Xaxis by the legs, then smashes him into the ground multiple times, leaving imprints in the ground. Xaxis: *Wipes Blood From Mouth* Dark MIST! *A Dark Mist Emits From His Hand* Blade has no idea what this move does, so tries to avoid it. Suddenly the room goes Dark with Mist letting Xaxis sneak around the arena Omochao: *Turns On Night Eyes* Blade? Blade closes his eyes, since he wouldn't be able to see anything, and tries to hear Xaxis' movement. Xaxis: *WalksInfront Of Blade* Blade thinks he hears something infront of him, but he isn't sure. Xaxis: *Uses A Sweep Kick On His Leg* Blade checks his kick, then follows up with a uppercut. Xaxis: *Grabs Fist Before Uppercut his chin and knees stomach* "Ugh!" The attack left him winded. Xaxis: *Puts His Hands Together and Smashes His Head Into Ground* "Arghhhh!" Then Blade kicked Xasix multiple times, in the head, chest and torso. Chapter 64: Mr. E (Devolpment Title) Nega: Oh it's my turn1 >:) *Thouhgt* Who is this Mr. E guy? Mr. E: (appears behind him in his Black Cloak) That would be me Nega: AH! Well, I guess we fight now. Omochao: As are next match after the amazing bout with Xaxis and Blade,, it's time for one of our Main Sponsers is going uo against the Mysterious Mr. E Zenaroid: Who rips off my clothes! Nega: *Gets Out Guns* Ready >:) Mr. E: (takes off his Black Cloak to reveal his True Muscular Form that is similar to Jinpachi Mishima in "Tekken 5") Always Bluray: OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-- Aleah: *Slaps Him In The Back Of The Head* Sorry, I missed your fight Bumray >:3 Bluray: It's ok Nega: No way... *Puts Guns Away And Gets In MECH* Mr. E: (chuckles evily) Do you think that MECH of yours is going to defeat me? Nega: FIRE! *Fires Missle* Mr. E: (grabs the Missle & throws it back on the MECH, destroying it) I think not Nega: Grr.... FIRE *Uses Lazer goGGLES aND fIRES* Mr. E: (dodges them with his incredible Speed & grabs Nega by the Throat) I am Mr. E, the new wielder of the Devil Gene! (slams Eggman Nega to the Ground, knocking him out cold) (evil laughter) .Nega: No this Can't BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I WILL NOT LOSE! Sonic: EGGMAN NEGA! Nega: *Fires Ak-47 With Rocket Launcher* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mr. E: (using his psychokinesis to reflect all of the Shots & aim it back at Eggman Nega) Nega: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Falls Out The Arena And Starts Dieing* Devon: He's alive... Bluray: Mr.E...Won Plasma: .... Mr. E: (evil Laughter) Chapter 65: The Best Buddy Bout! Omochao: Up next Necko vs. Stuffy Necko: Well, alright! I'll even let you use your sword! Stuffy: Alright! *Steps On Arena And Starts Swiping At Necko* Necko: Whoa! *Dodges* That's sharp! Stuffy: Hmph! *Starts Super Swiping* Necko: *Kicks Face* Stuffy: *Smacks Up On Ceiling* OUCH! Stuffy: *Comes Down And Stabs nECKO'S shOULDER* Necko: AH! Why does that small sword hurt so much! Stuffy: You'll see! Necko: *Punches Stuffy Off The Arena* Stuffy: That was fun! Necko: Meh, it was! Chapter 66: Tanuki In Poison Rika: Oh, I guess its my turn. Chapter 67: Eva vs. Agent Z Eva: *Steps On Looking More Nervous Than Usual* Well, it's me and you Z! Agent Z: (steps on looking unimmused) It's time you know the power of the Societist of Mr. E Eva: Okay...*Gets In Fight Stance* Ready Omochao: And now for the next battle Eva vs. Z! Agent Z: Ok Eva, be prepared to bring it (gets in Fight Stance) Eva: *Dashes* Agent Z: (dashes as well) Eva: *Jumps* Agent Z: (stops & then looks up at Eva) Yasumi: Come on Eva... Eva: *Comes Hurdaling down Arena* Agent Z: (jumps up & uses Iron Tail on Eva) Eva: *Grabs His Tail And Shoves It Back To His Face* Agent Z: (got hit, but lands on both feet) Your skills are very impressive, but are you match of the Sociest of Mr. E? (gets into his Battle Stance) Eva: *Land On Her Feet* Maybe... Agent Z: Then let's find out (charges at Eva) Eva: Mist! *Turns Into A Gold Mist And Slips Through Agent Z* Agent Z: (Closes his eyes & listens for Eva) Eva: *Goes Bhind Z and Jumps Back* Agent Z: (opens his eyes as he hears Eva coming & attacks her from behind) Eva: *Side Step And Tries To Get Him To Fallout* Agent Z: (almost falls out, but regained his footing & turns to Eva & tries to punch her in the stomach) Eva: AH! *Grabs His Hand While It's In Her Stomach* Agent Z: Don't say I didn't warn you about my Shadow Punch Eva: *Head Bashes Z* Agent Z: (got hit) Impressive moves Eva: Chaos Spear! *Fires Five At Z* Agent Z: (dodges & then uppercuts Eva, shooting her upwards to the ceiling) Eva: *Bounces Off Of Ceiling And Smashes Z Down To The Arena* Agent Z: What the...? (got crushed) (tries to get up, but fails due to exaustion) Eva: *Throws Him Off The Arena And Throws Chaos Sphere* Axel: *Stop Sphere* Calm down! Are you alright! Eva: I don't feel right sorry Z... Agent Z: (panting) It looks like I've underestimated Eva's Ability. She wins this time. Mr. E have made to the 2nd Round, I must warn you that Mr. E has massive ammounts of the Devil Gene, that could impossible to beat, farewell (leaves without another word) Eva:..... Chapter 68: Shonza vs. Shadow Chapter 69: Ghost's Secret Techniques! Ghost:-Summons his Keyblade- Alright Let's Do This Devon: *Jumps On Arena* Alright let's go!! (Before we fight i just want to say that im in a hurry ok my gf may dump me today and i may not feel right. Dont talk about my actions on here ok it will just make it worse) Ghost: -runs over the the right- (It's ok Buddy, we'll help you get better.) Devon: Huh? (thanks man that really means much to me) Ghost:=targets Devon and releases a chain of Firagun spells on him- Devon: Ah off AH! *Spits Water Out On The Last Few* Ghost: -notices that the two clashed attacks made steam and hides in it- Devon: I won't lose this easily! *Spins Around* Ghost: -is gone- Heh Heh Heh Cant Catch What You Cant See Devon: ok... (Now u know why his name is ghost) Ghost:-uses his Keyblade Combos as he rushes him over and over- THIS IT IT! =The Keyblade Lights Up and grows a long blade made out of energy and does a mid-air dash towars Devon with the Keyblade pointing at him- Im comming fro YOU! SWIFT GHOST DRIVE! Devon: *Does A barrel Rooll To Avoid Starter Combo* Ghost: heh you think that'll stop this attack? -while still in his mid-air dash he uses on hand to blast a Areo blast onto the ground launching him up into the air then fires a charged Firagun Shot Up into the air to boost downwards in a super fast speed towards Devon- Ghost Drive Attack Change To...... Sky Bomber! This Attack will be a BLAST! Devon: *Starts Charging Spindash* Ghost: -boost the Firagun to make him boost faster- -the keyblade grows bigger and is glowing red- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-spins in a sprial form- Ghost: Stand Down I Dont Know What This Much Power Could Do! IT MY KILL ALOT OF PEOPLE! Devon: *Grits Teeth* Ghost: ONCE IM IN THE STADIUM I CANT STOP IT Devon: But were not in the stadium. We're in thr Indoor smalll arena. Ghost: SAME THING! -in at the point of where he cant cant cancel the atack-IM SORRY ! Devon: *Stand Waiting* Ghost:HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Devon: ? -the attack was like a missile but the gimic is that the faster he hits the ground the more powerful the explosion- Ghost: FIRAGUN ERUPTION IMPACT! -hits the grouns and creats a huge explosion- Devon: Ha! You just doomed your self! *Jumps To Ceiling And Uses Teeth To Hold On* Ghost: ERUPTION! - The Keyblade then creates a whide spred fountion of fire able to go as up into the sky Devon: So the arena's gone? Ghost:-gets blasted up but not hurt- Haaa haaaa haaaa.... Devon: I can't see is the arena gone? Your gonna pay! Ghost: Heh the arena is ok why dont u come down here Devon: Since your name is Ghost I'am ssuming your a flight type. it's either a trap or the arenas gone. Either way your in for a shock. Ghost: Dont Judge Buddy Boy. I just Jump High. -glows white- but now i have to unleash THIS on you Devon: No choice! *Thought* But, if the arenas gone I still have hope! *Jumps Down To The Arena* Ghost: FINAL FORM HAAAAAAAAAAA!-transforms into a white an black form- Devon: *Land On The Arena* Now to time this just right! Ghost:-summons a second keyblade and uses it as a homing missle- Devon: NOW! Ghost: GO!-levatates and launches self at Devon- Devon: *Dodges Watching As Ghost Slams Onto The Dome And Falls On The Floor* HA! Devon: I WON! Ghost: heh....look at ur side -is seen with a keyblade in the gound standing on it and his other one in his hand that has....DEVON's BLOOD ON IT- Devon: So you didn't touch the floor? Ghost: Not only that but....-thows u the blood and then says- I WON! -and the third one is falling and ghost catches it- Devon: How so? -jumps up- Ghost: Do u not see the gash on ur side Devon: *looks* AH! Well the fight isn't over yet! Ghost: Ur already gone.- his eyes flash triggering the curse- *Ghost falls back onto one of the gurnies awaiting him and Devon* Devon: ? (END) Chapter 70: The Demon Doll! Tails Doll: -gives creepy look- Your Soul Is Mine! TD: I WINN Chapter 71: Diana vs. Matt! Diana: -in her Luna Walker- Ok Matt Here I Come! Spectators The Chaos Potential Patricia: (gulps) Why do we have to drop out, Apallo? Sukendus' & Amy's Match is about to start Isaiah:I can't watch.... *covers eyes* Jack: I just hope Amy knows what she's doing on taking down Sukendus RPC Sonic: You can do it Amy kick some monkey but! Patricia: Try your best Amy & beat Sukendus for us Isaiah: USE THE HEAVY ARTILLERY, AMY! Eva: ... Isaiah:*facepalm*And leave it as that. Jack: Look, Isaiah. Remember the rules & one of them says "No Weapons allowed". It looks like Amy has to use her fighting styles on her own Isaiah:JACK. ORANGES. Jack: Isaiah, what are you talking about, there's no time for Oranges now, we got a match to watch Isaiah:Oranges means to worry about yourself. Jack: What do you mean "Worry about Myself"? Isaiah:Never mind. Shred:Well, hopefully Amy would win. Isaiah:Huh! CHEATER!!! Patty: Sukendus is using a Knife! That's not fair! Isaiah:Exactly. Jack: Look! Amy has dodged the Knife & kicked it right off of Sukendus' Hand Patricia: Wow, she's kinda like Sonic when she's fighting off against Sukendus without her Weapon Patty: Oh boy, this is getting even more intense, baby! Isaiah:Don't. Ever use.That word again. Patty: What word? Apallo: Im sorry i dint mean i ment in fights like vs zaya Isaiah:"Baby". And Apallo, what are you talking about? Apallo: I mentbye the us are not gonna be easy for them. hey even i an hididng my power (Zaya and spongebob needed in Malice emerald Z) Isaiah: Okay...(English, please.) Jack: I don't know who are we facing, but it's really gonna be a surprize Isaiah:Sure is. Patricia: Look at Amy go! Isaiah: KICK THAT FAG'S ASS, AMY! Apallo: imma see how tails is doing. Jack: Ok, see ya later Patricia: If Sukendus gets caught by the Referee, with a Weapon, he'll be DQ Zoorod: Not exactly Amy has an equal weapon a Hammer. I'm sure the Egg men would love to trahs him. Jack: Is a Hammer & Knife both equal? Craniac: (recording both fights) I am enjoying every last second of this. Rust: Just remember to keep the recorded data. Jack: Hello, who are you? Rust: ...... That's none of your business. Eggman: Hey were already recordign this its like! Apallo: Im back Jack: Hi, how's Tails? Apallo: Good. Tails: *Gets Up* Don't speak for me* Jack: Sheesh, I was trying to say hi, by the way you look different Apallo: Tails u did some thing to some one a few days back. Patricia: What is it, Apallo? Is something wrong? Isaiah: Shut up Eggpoo. Eggman: *smacks Isaiah across the field* Apallo: My brother who mistakenly took you for a crbot clone. You sent him to a place we no nothing about. Tails: i didn't do anything to him retard. Get your facts straight Sonic: ! Isaiah:... Tails: *Stands Up* Now then I'll be on my way *Sits In Seat* Apallo: Not this tails The Tails Doll Tails: Oh well I don't care! Lunas can go suck one. Apallo: you know tails you have become a jerk lately. If he was here he would apolgize and you know it wasent fully his fault. and one day in the futureyou may suffer because of your words (forshadowing my movie) Dana: Agee with tailsi Tails: Whatever Apallo you can go kill yourself I'am done argueing with you Knux: *Thought* What is wrong tih him! Tails Doll: i am . I am controlling Tails Tails: Your not controlling me either asshole get your facts straight. Kimmiko: Omg Your Tails <3. I lovew your X Tornado! Tails: Hmp Xaxis: No fratanizing with the enemy Emerald: *Walks In With Omochao* AmazingOmoc Omochao: OH NO I'AM SUPPOSE TO BE HOSTING *GOES iN fRONT oF cAMERA* Hello and welcome to the 1st cHAOS cOMBATpA Bluray: ? Jack: Uh, someone's already the Host, Omochao Omochao: Actaully the Eggmen are just watching. Nega: *Sweating* I think I'am against Mr. E....Why.... Jack: (To Omochao) Ohh, sorry Omochao: The Current match is a heated Debate of Amy vs. Sukendus G.U.N Gneral. Death:hi guys Jack: Sukendus is a G.U.N. General? G.U.N Commander: Luckily, not anymore he got fired after the Compound Event.\ Death: Yo Hedgehogs! And Eggheads! Jack: Huh? Who's there Ellie: ... Death: Helo Darling-kisses Ellie- Ellie: *Dodges* NI'am still not going out with you I've got more back up now. Jack: Look! Amy won! Patricia: She did it, she beat General Sukendus, I guess Big things comes in Small PackagesD Sonic: Nice Amy! *Puts Thumb Up And Smiles* The Dark Chaos Opponent Bluray: I'am up.... I hope my oppenent doesn't suck ?????: OH YEAH! WaitI have to fight Bluray.... Bluray: -_- Tòmas The Hedgehog.... Tails: I'am out.... Sonic: WAIT! *Chases Outside* Don't gogo just causeyou lost doesn't mean yu should leave....T Tails: Hmph....I lost and my boss will kill be my Allycan handle it Sonic: What about friends? Tails: You Sonic, are no longer--*Sense Dark Energies* Maybe Iwill stay....' Sonic: Ok! Great! Amy: Thanks Sonic, all of that Training inside the Emerald is making us stronger than ever. Jack: Well done Amy, you've beaten Plasma's #1 Enemy. I've never seen you run in Sonic's Speed Amy: I guess I did gain Supersonic Speed like Sonic Plasma: As if that trash is my main enemy... Sukendus: >:( Zoorod: Hmph. Hate to brake it to you Amy but your as fast as Sonic beofre he entered tyhe emerald. Sonic can probably run at his Super Speeds in Normal Form Now.... Sonic: *Rubs Finger Under Nose* Well i.... Jack: Well Sonic is faster than ever, I wonder who Sonic's Opponent really is? Patricia: Well then let's find out Sonic: Hey guys the Bluray kid is up... Jack: Ok then, I hope he can win this Axel: Meh, he seems cabaable Geo: My senses indicate He is stronger however! Eva: Guys Bluray is losign! Zoorod: Crap Already! Amy: I'm getting tired after that battle against Sukendus, I might need some rest for my match in Round 2 Patty: I hope I make it to round 2 like you Amy Amy: I hope so too Patricia: (sighs) Bluray, you can do this Metal Plasma: Good luck Amy your oppenent is Zenaroid! Eva: Your match is comeing up soon *Puts Hand On Shoulder* Worry about your match. >:) Axel: Pffffffffffft, it'll be easy. Amy: Ok Jack: Guys, do you remember what happened to Tails in the First Round when he's facing Zenaroid? Shred:Don't get cocky like you do when you fought Isaiah. Apallo: Isaiah, Axel, and Plasma. Follow me. Jack: Where are you 4 going? Isaiah:*follows Apallo*What... Plasma: This better not be a waste *Follows Out Back* Axel: What This better be good.... Isaiah:Well?Axel: Spill the beans Apallo! (Back Inside) Patricia: (sighs) I hope Bluray can defeat his opponent Axel: Come on wiggle free! Amy: Whatever you do Bluray, NEVER GIVE UP! Where's Jack? (outside) Apallo: Guys, The Gate to my Nemesis, Hades is almost open Jack: (appears behind Apallo) And Ogre & Azazel too! Plasma: I knew it was bull crap good bye Apallo *Walks Back Inside* Jack: Plasma, where are you going? Plasma: Nothing...Bluray comeon your friend sbelieve in you! Tori: *Sees Giant Blue Beam* LOOK OUT! *Dodhges* Jack: Whao, preaty lights Eva: *Blocks The Beam From Hit Jack and the guys but doesn't catch Tòmas* Tòmas: Off *Faints* Omochao: And it looks like Tòmas is out people! Axel: He's dieing Bluray: *Jumps Of Arena And Sees* looks like I took it to far* Eva: My positive Chaos Energy won't help him...He needs a hospital Eggman Nega:M *Takes Him TO Combat Hospital* Omochao: And it looks like an amazing blue win for Bluray our next match will be Triumph vs. Fuchsia! Triumphant Angels Jack: Wow, cool light show Eva: jack you could have gotten hurt! Jack: Wow, thanks Eva. For a second there a Light Show could have turned me into a BBQ, AH YI YI ! (went back to the others) Kai: *Nervous* Tori: Calm down, every thing will be alright *Holds His Hand* Kai: :) Apallo: Fine Dont believe me. I wont save you whenit happens. Jack: Apallo, why do you have to act like that when my 2 Arch-Nemesises: Ogre & Azazel are coming out to get me! Apallo: Because they are made bacuse of my gloating i diid over 6 monthss ago! Jack: And because of my Ogre Form back when I faced off against Ogre and Azazel & won. Remember that incident? Plasma: *Folds Arms* Jack: What? Plasma: nothing.... Apallo: Imma besat the crap out of everyone who gets in my way. Im going to save the world from the under world. Which is why i was with you guys to begin with. -walks away- telling you guys wouldent help so im on my own now Plasma: Hmm... So your that dependent on winning...Wait till you have to figth Isaiah or someone strong that I'll test to see how strong you are.... '''Apallo: Why not now. sPARRING mATCH' Tails Doll: Im going to kill Fuchsia. If sheloses. I bet on her Plasma: Tails Doll shut up... Apallo: Plasma. Do u believe me now -points in the sky- Plasma: So it's cloudy.... Eva: It's about to rain.... Jack: Do you think the Stadium has a Roof? Geo: Here has a roof but... The final arena doesn't! Axel: how do you know? Patricia: Anyways, let's watch the next match Yasumi: Purazuma?!?!? Plasma: Um.. Who are you? Yasumi: Oh yeah...He erased your memeories by... Plasma: ...Well it's nice to meet you. Geo: Hey Plasma if you want you memeroy back so much why don't you check the scroll? Plasma: *Cheks Scroll* Scroll: *Read By Plasma* Darkeness has consumed a friend. Save him... Yasumi: The Scroll Of Chaos! Plasma: Hmm? Yasumi: Oh well! Zenaroid: Hello Yasumi. What where you saying. Yasumi: *Thought* Oh no Zenaroids still around! *Out Loud* Nothing... >:( Plasma: Leave her alone. Zenaroid: I'll leave her. But just wait. Amy as well will bow to my feet.... Jack: No she's not, she's gonna take you down! Patricia: Jack you know how I feel about bragging Apallo Jack: I know, it causes nothing but trouble Patricia: Uh Huh Zenaroid: So long. Plasma: Hmm.. *Checks Scroll of Chaos Again* Hades is approaching be causious.... Plasma: Apallo! Isaiah:GO FUSCHIA! Eva: Hey guys. Apallo:I think zenaroid has something to do with this Plasma: Apallo me and you go to try to close the portal a bit! Apallo: OK! I know what to do. See the purple smoky thing that's zenaroid's energyand it;s feeding the gate Jack: And that familliar energy is closing in really fast Plasma: Why does Zenaroid energy emit so much negative Chaos. It doesn't even match his normal energy any mroe! Something ain't right... Apallo: That's it. The Negative Quantam Energy released in the world counts as negative Chaos Energy which is why he is emits more energy. And he is really weaker than he was. Rember when i fought him last time? I damaged him so much that his energy flow is mesed up. He is being powered by Hades Plasma: No...Hades is stronger then Zenaroid right now, btu he can't be powering him Apallo: But he is weakened but only one of us can beat him. Isaiah:...Eh? Plasma: *Uses Bare Hands And Trys To Close Portal* Apallo help! Apallo: GET AWAY! YOUR BODY CANT TAKE IT Jack: Huh? Uh, what was that again? Apallo; Jack, i need u to help me Jack: Ok, for what? (OK) Triumph: *walks up* Hey guys, do you know where the arena is? I kinda need to get my fight out of the way. Zoorod: Right behind you were in the room arena Triumph: Thanks, I guess. Apallo: It's good that lunas isnt here. Fuchsia....... -facepalm- Jack: Triumph, your up against Fuchsia. Bluray: Hurry Triumph get to your battle. Jack: (To Triumph) Or your gonna miss your chance on getting to round. Death: CALL THE MATCH! Ellie: Shut up! *When they looked back, Triumph was already gone, and halfway, to his arena match* Yasumi: Good luck! Jack: Yeah, good luck Plasma: This better be good. Apallo: Plasma. We need to gather Sonic and Shadow. Jack: Ok, but where can we find Shadow? Shadow: I'am not helping you losers! Sonic: Wow... Apallo: Shadow. Jack: Why would you need Plasma, Sonic, Shadow & Me for anyway? Dean: Yea Apallo. Apallo: To tell u about my reasions of becoming one of u. -tells them the story od his first adventure- Apallo: And that is why we need one of us to win. But If I were to fight Zenaroid i will be able to banish him to the Underworld. Plasma: Zenaroid is fighting Amy next round... Apallo: -uses mind speat to get amy- Amy AMY! Death: Wxcuse me but i would like to sue this Ellie chick She Keeps Giving me the Evil Eye...... Kimmiko: Mr. Death Mabye U Shoudl Drop Out.....She is confucing u for another death..... Death: Yea....But Kiddo I have to get Apallo Embarresed Ellie: Once I get the Super Emeralds I will be free from your control! I said that out loud because I kne wsome one would read my thoughts Amy: (to Apallo) Yes? Shonza: Ellie! >:) Jack: (thought: What is Apallo up to now?) Eva: I know right Jack! Jack: Hey, how did you know what was I thinking? Eva: I can read minds like Evo, duh! :) Jack: Oooooh, how can I been so stupid that I forgot about the ability to read other peoples minds Eva: Sorry heh. heh. Jack: That's ok Patricia: Hi guys, the match is going good by the way Bluray: Go Fuchsia! Jack: You can do this! Apallo: Triumph GO FOR IT Zenaroid: ....What was that? Jack: Look! Mr. E easily defeated Eggman Nega Patricia: (gasps) Did he say that he has the Devil Gene?! Amy: I'm afraid so, looks like he's gone from good to bad when he got posessed by the Devil Gene Patricia: Oh No, it can't be (felt sad) Jack: Are you ok, Patricia? Patricia: Father, how could you be this way Patty: (felt sad too) Grandpappy, how could you be evil to us Jack: (comforts Patricia & Patty) There, there Patricia & Patty. We'll defeat him in no time Patricia: You mean it? Jack: 100% Sure Freeze: Devil gene? Jack: I'll tell you what the Devil Gene is Plasma: *Whispers To Apallo* Buddy, could this be the work of Hades? Meanwhile, With The Villians Hades (in a communication orb): Zenaroid.....the gate is opening pretty fast palzie. But uh.....U do know that Apallo is on to you right....-eats a Deamon Chicken- And my buddy Azaeal is wating..... Azazel: (appears ressurecting himself) Hello Hades Hades: Yup Azazel: It's good to see you again Hades Hades: hat's nice A few minutes till itthis closes for clean up. Cold:(Gets up)Guys? Sai:(Gets up)Wha? Bluray: ? Apallo: Blury allow me to show u a new trick Bluray: Um...Ok. Jack: Hi Apallo Patricia: Hi Apallo, how's it going? Apallo: -goes Solaris Apallo- this is my First form......-goes into Mobi God Form- And this is my Acended Form.... Jack: I have over 10 Forms that I want to show you Apallo: And this -energy spikes- Is to go ....Beyond! Jack: Oh right, sorry. (i wasent doen) Freeze: (To Jack) I hardly find it fair that YOU get 10 forms and be still allowed to fight. Craniac: (crazily) SCREW THE RULES, I HAVE MULTIPLE SERPENT HEADS EXTENDING FROM THE BACK OF MY HELMET!!! Skiddo: Why do you always get the phrase wrong? Jack: Don't worry, I'll just fight the Opponents without my Forms ok? Does that seem fair & square to you? Apallo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Jack: Apallo, what in the world are you doing?! Apallo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -raises head up- This, This is my "Turbo" Form Or U can Call This. -The Name is Up For Debate- Axel: Show off... Shred:Agreed. Eva: I can't believe were allowed to use any natural form though. We can't us ethe emeeralds how ever. Bluray: The EggHeeads are asking to die! If there is no holding back in round 2... Isaiah:*pfft* Bluray: What? Yasumi: *Looks Sad* Shred:Are you alright? Yasumi: Hmm? Oh I'am just worried... Shred:Oh, okay, then. Yasumi: Thanks, Shred... Shred: No problem... Jack: Apallo, please save your energy for the Tournament Apallo: I wasent showing off. I was showing u our final option. Devon: Jack you can use any natural form you want. Apallo: Guys if things get out of hand. I will Have to use this form Yasumi: Be very carful Apallo, destroying the arena is an automatic loss. Axel: Isaiah... Patricia: Hey Guys, the next match is Eva vs. Agent Z. And look, he has the same ability as my Iron Tail Jack: Because Agent Z is your Brother Patricia: Oh my goodness! Apallo: -powers down- Im Hungry. Diana: I wonder who im fightiing-gets in her Luna Walker- Walker CPU: Ready for battle. Bluray: Come over. We can get some food at the snack bar! Apallo: OH BOI Jack: Ok good luck with that, Apallo Apallo:=Gobbles Down Food= Diana:-sighs- I want to fight tooo! Patricia: Don't worry, you'll will Amy: Yeah. You will fight someone in the tournament Mr.E(vil)? Apallo: I TOLD U MR E WAS EVIL! ???: So Did I. But thanks to the Quantam Shard i was able to project my self into your time line Apallo: -hears the Mysterious teen- Hmmm? Axel: Ok no more bull crap! *Shakes Quantum Shard Till The Projection Goes Away* Isaiah:*Pfft* Axel: There, now let that the B.S is over let's get back to the attention. Patricia: But Mr. E's Mind is consumed with the Devil. There's no need for killing him in the process. Jack: But how did Mr. E have access to the Devil Gene? That's a question, even I don't know Patricia: It's the Mishima Bloodline Jack: (turns to Patricia) The what? Patricia: The Curse of the Mishima Bloodline Necko & Dean: What's that? Patricia: It's a curse that lives within someone that has a Bloodline to a Mishima. And I believe my father, Mr. E has parts of the Mishima Bloodline & the Devil Gene combined. Like my father say before he got possessed with the Devil Gene: he said tha he must put an end to the Mishima Bloodline. ???: Sorry won't work like that, and don't think about smashing it either. I dont have much time left so listen up! For those who even care. Apallo:-food in his mouth- Guys Mabye we should listen to this thing -gulps- i mean it may help us find a way to close the Gate -points up- So anyway tell us mysterious voice- ???: Thank You. Ahem. As I was saying,Mr. E Is Evil Because He was defeated without havign the curse removed. Patricia You Must Have Some Bloodline in you your self. So you Must be the one to defeat him. If you defeat him your self then the curse will vanish. -krfffffff- Ran Out of time I'll let u know more info in the future. -the voice is sclient- Apallo: Wow! He must know alot of stuff and I didn't know the Green Shard Could do this. Patricia: (gasps) Jack: Patricia, your the only one who can stop Mr. E & save him from the Mishima Bloodline Patricia: But in order to stop him, I must defeat the other contestants in order to get to fight my Father! "You know, the wheels of fate, don't always turn the direction that we want them, but do have a hand in our own course." said a newcomer in the room. Bluray: Who the? The newcomer was just over 5 feet tall, his brown cloak was tattered at the bottom of it and it concealed his whole body. You could only see his face, which was that of a black wolf, half kind and half cold, he wore a helemt of sorts, which was ancient, yet seemed like it was made yesterday and it was the colour black, with red fins and two white fins on the side as well, with a green gem on it, just above where the two red fins meet, and you see the start of his blonde hair, just before it was hidden by his cloak. (come over to my chat. A bunch of people are here.) Jack: Hello, who are you? "Me? I'm no one important, just be warned, the fighters here will do anything to win, myself included." said the black wolf. Jack: Ok Patricia: We'll try our best (thought: And also try my best to save my father from the Mishima Bloodline) Then the wolf looked back, then thought, "With this lot, this will be too easy. The only problem would be Mr. E and his bloodline." Then he left. Apallo: Woah I sence a very powerful presence in that guy Bluray: Whoa, this guy is pretty tall for Animals of Earth. Kinda like me... Axel: Your no one important however, I usually like to know the name of my oppenents. Patricia: I just want to stop the curse of the Mishima Bloodline, once & for all Jack: Don't worry Patricia, you'll take down that curse in no time Apallo: Anyway I wonder who that guy was Bluray: He's Chuck Norris! -hears Ghost's Attack which was a wide range explosion- Zoorod: Ghost! Apallo: Quickly Spread out to find Survivors! Kimiko:-holds her ecklace that Ghost gave her- Ohhhhhhh Jack & Patricia: Let's go! Eva: *Puts A Chaos Dome Around There Arena to stop shot from hitting anyone* Apallo: NO DONT! Eva: No worries it deflects it back! Kimmiko: NOOO GHOST! -ghost is being pulled out by a streacher- Shred:*trollfaic* Isaiah:?! Devon: I WON! MOM 'LL BE PROUD! Isaiah:Shut up. Apallo: No U really didnt.... u ditn see it but it was a draw..... -points to ur side Devon: Why was it a draw? I was still in the arena? And what's your problem Zaya? Ghost: Actually -is being rooled up- I won....i just got offical word Isaiah:You're embarrassing yourself. Devon: How so. You fell out the arena and I haven't. Isaiah:Shut the fuck up. I don't know what you're talking about. Apallo:The Eggmen are about to release the results..... Diana: -in her Lunar Walker- Ok i was just sent them........Even though Ghost fell to the ground he was still in the battle. -shows u the visual of him standing on his 1st Keyblade- Then Devon never really got that much of a hit in at all. and when Ghost tried to rush him again Devon forgot that he had another Keyblade somewhere and it was in a position in whereDevon got slashed on the side and was cursed in where he couldnt controll his bodyor even move it and then Ghost had to use the rest of his lifeforce to keep his final form up and attacked him while in the process of fainting but when he his Devon we has 79% awake while Devon got Hit and fell to the ground then Ghost fell to theground second. the match was allready called a draw but then the Eggmen review everything and gave it to Ghost Bluray: You kidding! Devon only landed the bite and it barely had an effect! Ghost would've won if he didn't faint and fall out the arena! Zoorod: Yes Bluray, but....he fell on the strecher and look at Devon. Devon: *also being carried away from wounds* Eggman: GHOST WINS IF HE CAN RECOVER BEFORE HIS SECOND MATCH! Devon: n-no... Shred: Wow. Zoorod: This is only the begining of the fails... Dean: I KNOW RIGHT! Necko: This is messed of. One third of the Eggmen is already out of their own tournement. Aleah: I honestly didn't think that Amy girl could win. Jack: Patricia's the only one who can take on her own father, Mr. E & stop the Devil Gene from running through her veins Diana; I guess he forfited.. Patricia: (appears) Forfited for what? Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Episodes Category:Bluray's Continuity